


New Fave

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hina may have a new project.





	New Fave

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'secret', originally posted June 9th, 2018

Hina leaned over the table and grinned at Kanae. "It's supposed to be a secret, but... I might get to do a couple of songs for another animated series!" 

Kanae blinked, then smiled. The last show that had used one of Hina's songs as an insert had been really good and Kanae had ended up watching the whole thing. Normally, she wasn't much for anime, but... 

"Nothing's final yet, of course, but this one." Hina had dug out her phone and pulled up a promotional picture with the title across the top. 

Nodding, Kanae knew she'd be buying some manga.


End file.
